The Mistletoe
by justaminuet
Summary: I wrote a Kenyako fluff piece. I can't believe it. The Christmas spirit finally got me!


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, except the concept of this story. If I owned Digimon, I'd make sure there'd be no Davis-bashing! _*coughs*_ Sorry `bout that. 

_Author's notes:_ I just decided to write a little something Christmas-y. What can I say? I'm in the mood. Especially since my friends and I spent going to and from dinner tonight singing Christmas carols. In other words, this is nothing but mindless, romantic fluff. Gads, I never write these! Why am I writing one? Why? Review, and tell me why. Please? 

* * *

_The Mistletoe_

* * *

Mistletoe. They were standing under it. 

One minute, Yolei had been tuning the radio for Christmas carols. One minute, Ken had been filling his glass with eggnog. The next minute, they were both under the mistletoe. They looked up at it, its deep, shiny leaves twinkling mischievously at them, as if to say, "Ha! Caught you." They looked at each other, both mildly colored with embarrassment. 

Yolei laughed, nervously. 

Ken raked a hand through his hair, awkwardly. 

The mistletoe continued to mock them both, gleaming unnaturally bright. 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_   
_ Let your heart be light_   
_ From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

The music filtered through the air. Neither were listening. They just stood, both unsure of what to do. 

Ken decided to be the brave one. "It's a dumb tradition," he stated. 

"Oh, yeah," Yolei agreed, vigorously nodding. "Totally outdated." 

"Absolutely." He coughed. He fidgeted. He didn't step away. "Nice party." 

"Very nice," she said. She smiled. She bit her lip. She didn't step away. "Kari's family really spruced this place up for the holidays." 

Indeed, she had. Garland and red bows were strewn all over the Kamiya residence. The Christmas tree shone brilliantly, its multicolored lights and elaborate ornaments causing an ethereal kaleidoscope display along the walls. 

But it still did not outshine the mistletoe that patiently waited above the pair. 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas_   
_ Make the yuletide gay_   
_ From now on our troubles will be miles away_

No more troubles? Yolei huffed. She was standing under mistletoe! And her legs were shaking, and her stomach was jumping, and her arms felt awkward and dumb just hanging at her sides. 

And he looked so confident and cool, and she couldn't take it! How could he not be as much of a wreck as she was? Well, he didn't want to kiss her, obviously. 

But _she_ wanted to kiss _him_. He was so handsome, and so sweet, and funny, and nice, and, and... She was going to be driven insane by this! Stupid holiday. Stupid mistletoe. Stupid her for not watching where she was going! 

"You doing anything for the holiday?" she asked, just to fill the dead air. 

"Just spending it with my family," he answered. 

"Oh." Gah, stupid, _stupid_ her! She turned away. Of course, he was spending it with his family! What else would he be doing? 

Ken watched her. She wasn't looking at him anymore. She probably had wanted to know some details on the matter. Something like, "Well, I'm going to my Aunt's house. And then... ," or "We're just going to have a nice, little family holiday together. Nothing special. And you?" It wouldn't be so hard to try to make conversation, now would it? 

Of course not. 

As long as he didn't stare at her lips. 

Stupid mistletoe. 

_ Here we are as in olden days_   
_ Happy golden days of yore_   
_ Faithful friends who are dear to us_   
_ Gather near to us_   
_ once more_

They watched as Cody strung popcorn on the floor, every so often swatting away Davis' greedy hand as the older boy tried to snag a few pieces to pop in his mouth. The little boy tried to keep a disapproving expression on his young face, but his eyes twinkled with amusement at his friend's antics. Davis just laughed, ruffling Cody's hair affectionately, causing the boy to pout adorably. 

They watched as Kari and T.K. taped Christmas cards to the door, filling it with green, red and white pieces of paper. Some of them glittering, creating even more dancing light to skitter about the room. Kari, with a giggle, placed a piece of tape on T.K.'s nose, causing him to look at her and give her an indignant snort. She just giggled more, and the boy sighed melodramatically, and continued to litter the door with cards. 

They watched their friends converse with one another, the lights from the tree illuminating them in the otherwise dark room. Their friends looked like angels at that moment. Pure and loving, and a blessing to them both. How lucky they were to have such people in their lives. 

And still, as they watched, they didn't move. 

She expected him to. He expected her to. 

So neither of them moved. 

Her arms felt tingly and gawky. His hand that so tightly held his eggnog was beginning to lose feeling, and he was afraid he'd drop the drink. 

He felt awful. His stomach wouldn't calm down, and he knew, he just knew that if he could just step away he'd feel better. That this swimming feeling would go away. But he couldn't move. Because he wanted to kiss her. But he had been the one to say it was a dumb tradition. If he could've kicked himself without looking the complete fool, he would've. 

If she just stepped away from him, it would all be over. No big deal. Oh, why had he said that it was stupid? Why? 

Frowning, she looked up. The mistletoe, in all its mocking glory, twinkled back at her. 

_ Through the years we all will be together_   
_ If the fates allow_   
_ Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_   
_ And have yourself a merry little Christmas, now._

Kari finally spotted them, and a smile lit her face. "Oh, Ken and Yolei are under the mistletoe!" she pointed, delighted. 

That got everyone's attention. Kari's bright smile was suddenly mirrored by T.K. and Davis. Cody just sat there, curious but too polite to embarrass his friends by heckling, however good-natured it may be. 

"Well," T.K. grinned, "you know what that means." 

Yes, they did know. Oh, my, how they knew. 

"Pucker up, you two," Davis chuckled. 

Deer in headlights. That's how Ken and Yolei felt. Yolei let out a small whimper, Ken a groan. 

"Oh, oh, wait!" Kari fiddled with and opened her camera. "This is the perfect picture!" 

Now the two really felt strange. Wasn't there a law against torturing your friends? 

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kari prompted, camera up to her eye. "For posterity." 

They looked at each other with doubt. He wanted to... She wanted to... So, why couldn't they just... ? 

"Any time now," Davis tapped his watch, grinning. 

"Don't have all night," T.K. agreed. "It's just a little peck on the cheek." 

"Lips!" Davis argued. "There's no fun if it's just a kiss on the cheek." 

"Cheek," said Kari. 

"Oh, fine," Davis rolled his eyes. 

Ah. A little peck on the cheek. They could handle that. Surely, they could. 

Ken shrugged at her. Yolei offered a half smile in return. Hesitantly, he leaned down, and she tilted her head up. He could see a mild blush across her cheeks. Her breath smelled of peppermint. She could feel his breath against her face. It smelled like eggnog. The mistletoe glittered with anticipation. Everything about the moment was other worldly, strange, and... of the spirit. 

"Lips," Cody abruptly stated. 

She jerked her head in surprise. Or maybe he jerked his. Well, somebody jerked their head, because instead of lips meeting cheek, it was lips meeting lips. Soft skin against soft skin. Peppermint and eggnog. Warm brown eyes looking into ice blue eyes. The mistletoe twinkled with merriment. 

_*click*_ "Perfect!" Kari declared. 

Ken and Yolei pulled away from each other, each blushing furiously. They looked over at Kari, T.K. and Davis, who were all grinning like mad. T.K. whistled and Davis held up his hand in the 'victory' sign. The two then regarded Cody, who was still fiddling with the popcorn. Soon, they all turned to the small boy, expectantly. After a moment, he looked up, and gazed up at his two friends' accusing faces. 

"You'd been standing there forever," he observed, quietly. "I just figured you wanted to kiss." 

Yolei blushed harder. Ken sputtered, nearly dropping his drink. 

Cody watched them, and the rest of his friends, who looked both puzzled and amused. A rare smile lit his features. "And God bless us, everyone," he quoted. Then, with the innocence only a child could pull off, he went back to string popcorn as if he had said nothing. 

The mistletoe nearly beamed with joy. 

* * *

  
Oh, the sap! Oh, the fluff! Forgive me for writing such a pointless little WAFF! At least it's over now, and you can tell me how silly this was. Also, for those reading my series "The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth," the [FAQ][1] is now available. Learn all you want about it. 

   [1]: http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness/digifiction/earthfaq.html



End file.
